thomasversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hex
Hex is a superhero trained in the use of magic by the wizard Charlemagne. She is most present in the Unlimited universe, although with her ability to cross to other worlds, she appears occasionally in the Limited universe as well. Each Camille that appears is always the same; she is only alive, for all intents and purposes, in one universe. History & Events Origin Camille de Chantraine was born in the French countryside and lived a simple life until the age of 14, when her parents died. She, not having much family, was sent to Neo Tokyo's District 17 to live with her aunt. She rebelled often and was a disobedient child, and one night upon sneaking out to explore the district, she somehow found herself in a peaceful meadow with a large tree after turning a corner in the middle of the city. Coming to the conclusion that she somehow teleported, she went inside the tree and found Charlemagne, who explained that she must have an aptitude for magic if she had happened upon the place. Charlie agreed to teach her magic, and from then on, Camille spent most of her time at the tree with her mentor learning the craft. [[The Illuminators|'The Illuminators']] In her early twenties, Camille decided to test out her skills practically and begun fighting crime solo. She soon formed The Illuminators, a team based in District 17 and then later in Midtown with new members of the team. A couple of years after that, a portal to Hell was opened in Midtown and she was ejected from Earth Unlimited after calling Charlie to close the portal - she was not allowed to return, seemingly due to Charlie's magics. The Sun Orchid After being unable to return to her home world, Camille set her sights on what nearly every wizard does: Immortality. She set out to the world of Golarion, spending roughly a year there to travel through the desert looking for a flower called The Sun Orchid. After finally obtaining it, she and Charlie spent months crafting an elixir that would make Camille ageless, effectively living forever if she did not fall in battle or take too much harm to her body. North Rock North Rock was a city in distress that Charlie happened upon while scrying, noting that the township was trapped and barely surviving. He passed this information onto Hex, who immediately entered the town and begun investigating the strange black dome that had encased the entire city. She worked with other supers stuck inside the city to keep peace while she alerted The League of Heroes of the situation. It was there that she found her old friend Slayer, although he was bereft of a large majority of his memory, and they worked together to ensure the safety of the townspeople. It wasn't long after that Steve Galaxy and Grimsby, superbeings they had been collaborating with, turned on Hex, Doc and Slayer. Steve Galaxy died in the altercation and Grimsby became an ally of the super villain Glimmer. A war broke out among the gang lords in North Rock, and while attempting to peacekeep, the party found that North Rock was trapped due to Orcus somewhere in the city. After hunting for it, they found a wizard tower with The Staff of Orcus inside, and after Hex died and was resurrected a number of times, the party obtained the staff, freeing the city from Orcus's curse. Post North Rock After North Rock, Charlie was reached out to by someone inside The House who mistook him for his trickster god, The Coyote, telling him of a small girl that was trapped. Charlie, sensing that it was his daughter Hope, retrieved her and the three of them begun to live a domestic life together. Camille became a mother to Hope, teaching her life lessons and begun to watch her magically age. Meanwhile, being curious since Charlie had been freed from his imprisonment at the tree, Camille successfully attempted to visit her home world again. She found her old friend Slayer, now with all of his memories, and spent time on Slayer's Crew fighting crime. Camille is currently alternating between crime fighting with Slayer's crew, mothering Hope, being a godmother to Limited Slayer's child, Ryo, and crafting her own pocket dimension. Expeditions into Other Universes Camille has been to other worlds, such as: * Llorwyn - Early in her studies, Charlie sent Camille to explore Llorwyn and meet many strange creatures * Golarion - In her quest for agelessness, she adventured to the deserts of Golarion to search for The Sun Orchid * Earth Limited, where she regularly visits Limited Slayer, Mao, and her god-daughter Ryo * North Rock, a magical copy of the city from Earth Unlimited inside of a pocket dimension Camille has never been to Earth Prime due to fear of running into Prime Slayer, who was married to the Prime version of herself before her death. Unlimited Slayer has warned her to stay clear, as this version has gone through much trauma due to her, and many of his friends, sudden deaths. Deaths In Earth Unlimited, Camille has died three times when encountering the demon king Orcus, twice turned into a zombie. Thankfully, due to Charlie's skill in alchemy, her soul flitted to other bodies he had created, allowing her to come back and finish the battle. In Earth Limited, due to never meeting Charlie, Camille had sought out magic and begun to practice on her own, but was careless and her silver cord was snipped while astral projecting, leaving her physical body a lifeless husk. Her soul met a gruesome fate against creatures in the astral realm. In Earth Prime, Camille, along with most other super heroes, perished due to a pulse of dark magic cast by Galzantrith, a necromancer plaguing Earth Prime. Allies Being a dedicated superhero and helping others for years, Hex has made many allies and friendships. * The wizard Charlemagne, her mentor and husband in Earth Unlimited * Slayer, her teammate and close friend in Earth Unlimited and Earth Limited, and romantic partner before her death in Earth Prime * The Illuminators, including Caduceus, Arc, and Singularity * Doc, who was a friend and trusted partner during her time in North Rock * Iron Nettle, a wooden Golem she crafted during her downtime between Golarion and North Rock * Gurtha and Copperhead, two heroes loyal to Slayer. She has worked with them both extensively, more so in the Prime universe. * Alex, who Camille met in The Wizard Bar and helped keep his country from falling. Her winged sword was once his. * Elric, a grumpy old wizard the she comes across often, either in the Shop of Curious Goods or in her general travels * Ivor, a young warrior Godling of a viking-like pantheon. Camille helped him defeat a demon in Chinatown, and in return, he promised to fight for her whenever asked * Arcana, the Goddess of Life and Magic, who gave Camille her staff and the eternal protection of Charlie in return for fighting for Goodness in the afterlife * The League of Heroes, particularly Maraxus and Psi, who merged her two selves back into one piece when she alerted them of the North Rock situation. It was later discovered that Camille was considered for a place on The League, but was passed up for an unknown reason. * Stormbringer, who taught her swordplay when she was a young girl and ferried her to other worlds to train in magic before she gained the power on her own. * Elsewynn, who considers her more of a rival. They met in North Rock and Camille accidentally teleported him to another world, where he had to ask his mentor Merlin for aid in returning. Although the two have fought side-by-side, Elsewynn holds a grudge and calls her a rival. Camille, however, only considers him a grumpy companion. Although they have never met, the twins Phoebe and Sam Watson are Camille's cousins. The only person that knows this information is Slayer. Enemies Glimmer During North Rock, the betrayal of Glimmer resulted in Glimmer putting a hefty bounty on the heads of Hex and Doc. Although North Rock was restored shortly after, Glimmer's anger carried on into Earth Unlimited. Hex and Slayer were confronted by the bounty hunter Gun but escaped. Krym Working on Slayer's Crew meant their main objective, other than general crime fighting, was going after Krym and the remains of The Project. Abilities Camille is a mystic study character, meaning a portion of her time is spent with her nose in books and practicing spellcraft. From her spells, she is able to do a large number of things, including the ability to: * Sense magic and the supernatural * Flying, most commonly perched upon her staff * Procuring a globe of true daylight for utility * Granting herself and her allies magical armor and shields * Summoning a golden net with which she captures criminals * Creating many images of herself in battle to confuse her enemies * Summon and shoot fire at will * Shut down electronics and machines, as well as jamming the signals of radios * Call rainstorms and animate plants * Speak and understand any language * Summon a sword of light * Give herself superhuman strength Outside of her magical abilities, Camille has basic hand-to-hand knowledge and not much education outside of her magical studies; as soon as she finished high school (at Charlie's insistence), she devoted herself to magic and heroing. She is also skilled in using a quarterstaff and sword as weapons, as well as having practical knowledge of the supernatural. The Staff of Life was given to her by Arcana, as well as the protection of Charlie, in exchange for her service in the afterlife. The staff is completely unbreakable, and has its own abilities at Camille's disposal, which include the ability to: * Shoot lightning * Return to Camille when thrown * Heal others * Raise the dead within limited time of death at great cost to Camille Hex also has a brass dragon familiar named Posie, named by Hope. Posie however is still rather young and not yet overly useful in combat. Appearance & Personality Hex, in costume in Earth Unlimited and Earth Prime, wears a large witch hat and has a magical mask that emulates her facial expressions. The mask has been remarked as "creepy" due to the unnerving smile it usually wears to deter criminals. She dresses in all black and not an inch of her skin can be seen with her mask all the way down. The dress is completely form-fitting, other than the skirt, which is quite ruffly. In Earth Limited, her dress is mostly the same, although longer. The inside of the skirt has moving stars on it, and she often is seen wearing a silver breastplate and bracers on her arms and legs. When Camille is out of costume, she dresses girlishly and simply, although not overly revealing due to the magical tattoos Charlie has covered much of her body with. On rare occasions where Hex uses magic and the tattoos can be seen, they glow a brilliant gold and viking runes can be seen. Other than that, they are solid black lines. Camille is known to be overly curious and inquisitive. She is coldly polite to even her enemies, and warm and compassionate to everyone else. She is protective of her loved ones and is known to be somewhat of a prankster, giving quips and playing jokes on her friends. She speaks with a noticeable French accent and uses many French colloquialisms, and when she is angry, slips entirely into her mother tongue. Category:Character